


Temptation

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Pining, Post-Battle of Scarif, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Jyn and Cassian have different levels of self-control.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Rebelcaptain prompt #6 on tumblr

She fights, because it’s all that she knows.

 

Cassian has tried to explain to her that there are other ways of settling a dispute. That there can be a certain finesse involved in getting what you need. But Jyn doesn’t have the time or the patience to think. She reacts, because that’s what she’s been taught.

 

Every time they’re out on a mission, she’s tempted.

 

Cassian, the spy, will observe, formulate a plan. Jyn will more than likely come out swinging.

 

It’s caused many an argument between the two of them. Cassian tries to soothe, tries to stay calm, but Jyn fights. It’s all that she knows.

 

But giving in to the temptation to fight is easy. What tests her strength, is giving in to him.

 

She can’t categorize her feelings, doesn’t recognize them, all that she knows is the flutter in her stomach when he brushes her shoulder in the tight confines of the ship makes her want to touch him more. Their knees that bump together in the crowded mess hall make her want to stay near him, even though her meal is long done. The slight quirk of his lips, the way he looks at her through upturned lashes after a successful mission, make her want to stare beyond what is acceptable.

 

She resists every time.

 

What she doesn’t know, is that he is tempted too.

 

So it comes as a pleasant surprise to her when she finds herself pressed up against the wall of the supply closet he’s pushed her into, his lips hard against hers, that resisting temptation has always been a fruitless endeavor.

  
  



	2. Cassian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian could resist. He had been trained to, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt compelled to write Cassian's pov.

If you were to ask Davits Draven why Cassian Andor was such an exemplary operative, he would note, amongst his many attributes, his absolute dedication to the cause, his selflessness, his willingness to do what needed to be done, whatever the cost. What would probably go without saying, was that he also had almost inhuman levels of self-control. It would’ve been Cassian’s first lesson, as a young child being brought into the Rebellion. Curb your wants, stifle your needs. It was a long and arduous process, he was as impulsive as any child, but he eventually learned, the benefit of instilling such doctrine when the mind is still pliant.

 

Cassian had no problem keeping his temptations in reign, and it was what made him an effective intelligence officer. When others fell to their impulses, Captain Andor remained stoic.

 

It was a source of great confusion then, when Jyn Erso entered his life. Her very presence made him question things he had never questioned before, that he had accepted as infallible truth. To say that his life had been changed irrevocably would have been an understatement.

 

He found himself hanging on her every word. There was just something in the way she spoke. The way her mouth curved down at the edges, the way her eyes flashed with intensity. He wondered what her lips tasted like.

 

He would remember his training. Restless, sleepless nights, with Draven’s voice in his head.  _ Resist _ .  _ Again _ .  _ Again _ .  _ Again _ . He’d wipe his eyes at the remembrance of phantom tears.

 

But there was something in the way she walked, the swing of her hips. How she would tilt her head just so when she was listening. How she would push a lock of hair behind her ears.

 

He could do it though, he could resist.

 

Until he heard her laugh. It was a small sound, just a chuckle really, a slight rumble in her throat at a story he had been telling about Kaytoo. But the sound, so unlike anything he had ever heard, filled his head, resonating beautifully in its own timbre. He was startled momentarily, but then he was moving, reacting, and she didn’t resist, and for the first time since he was a child, he felt a liberation, a heady feeling he poured into that kiss.


End file.
